


Gingerbread

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet





	Gingerbread

Merlin was hunched over at an awkward angle, flushed cheeks sporting a fine dusting of icing sugar as he slowly piped frosting shingles over the slightly crooked roof of the gingerbread house. Arthur couldn’t help smiling at the look of concentration on his husband’s face.

“Phew,” Merlin sighed, setting down the icing bag with an air of finality. “It’s no masterpiece but I think it’s stable.” 

Arthur came closer, steering clear of Merlin’s sticky hands and apron, admiring the lopsided house. “Thanks for taking over. I’d hate for it to collapse and hurt any of the gingerbread men. We’d have to build a gingerbread hospital to get them all patched up.”

Merlin laughed. “With our engineering skills, I think they’d be safer if we just ate them.” Arthur couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
